SheikWolfXtm: Black Out
by SheikWolfXtm
Summary: Join me, Link, and Kextream as we encounter a new evil, right in our home. With my grandpa missing and me wounded, can we escape the evil? Or die into darkness in the black out.
1. Chapter 1

What's up wolves? My name is SheikWolfX as you know. No I first posted that I was going to make a story called Black Out on Mii-Verse on my Wii U/ 3DS. Now it's here so enjoy, comment and give me a follow on Mii-Verse.

Black Out

Chapter 1.

Well, where do I start? Oh, yeah where it all began. We didn't know that a small thunderstorm could turn into such a nightmare. I still can't believe we escaped with our lives. Well almost everyone did. But I'll get to that part later. I guess you're wondering who I am. Well, I'm not really a human. Partly I am. But the rest another species. But that doesn't matter right now. I will tell you my incredible story as long as you keep it a secret and to never go to where the nightmares come from. My name is SheikWolfX, and this is my story.

It was about 3:00AM and my eyes wouldn't close. I tried to get into a comfortable position but no matter what, my eyes still stayed open. "Well, guess I could go get something to eat." I mumbled through my mask as I got up and walked out the steel door. The hallways were dark but my fur was darker so basically I just blended right in to the walls. I feel bad for any mouse or rat that walked in front of me. I soon reached the kitchen. The lightning outside wasn't that loud but I admit it was pretty creepy in there. I opened the refrigerator with my mouth after pulling down my mask. I poked my nose around only to be forced back by the powerful odor of 3 week old yogurt. "Navi," I mumbled as I grabbed the rotting yogurt which I swear had mushrooms growing out of it. "I told her to eat this." I murmured as I grabbed the plate of ribs out of the fridge. I sat them down on the table and slowly ate. "Hungry again Sheik? Wow they say I'm the pig!" came a voice followed by a snicker. "Kextream, why are you up dude?" I said as she walked in the kitchen and sat down next to me. "Same reason as you Sheik. I need noms." She said as her golden eyes widened as I gave her a rib. "Thanks bro" she said as she gulped down the rib in an instant. "You okay? You seem…off…" she said as she wiped her muzzle. "I don't know what's wrong with me tonight. I feel like something's going to happen. Something bad." I said as I slouched on the floor. "You want to talk about it?" she said as her ears perked up. "Nah, but I would like to watch Frozen one more time." I said as my sharp red eyes looked at the TV. "Aww yeah!" she shouted as I through a bag of popcorn into the microwave. "What are you two doing down here?" a voice came from the living room hall. "Hey Link, me ant Kex couldn't sleep and we wanted to watch Frozen." I said as my blond hair fell in front of my eyes as I nuzzled his fur. "Sheikie!" said a voice "YAY!" said another. Wolos jumped out of Link's ruffled mane and landed on my back. "Hey bud." I said as Navi dived into the bowl of popcorn. "Navi, really?" Link said as he jumped up on the couch. "Mind if I join? The storm is really picking up. Plus, I heard weird noises coming from the cellar. Did you hear it? Link said as he popped the DVD into the player. "Now that you mention it, I did hear some scratching on the roof. But it might just be Grandpa Shadow again." I said as I sat down next to Link. "That crazy old wolf doesn't know right from left Sheik, how could he of gotten up there?" Kextream said with a bowl of popcorn in her paws. "She's got a point Sheik, well let's investigate in the morning." Link said as the movie started. But what none of us knew, was that there wasn't going to be any morning. "Hey, do you hear that?" Link said as he got up. "What?" Kextream said as her golden eyes unglued from the TV. "It's coming from the basement." He said as he walked over to the basement door. "Link, be careful." I said as I stood behind him. My arrow tail ready to strike at any enemy. Link stepped closer but as soon as he was about open the door, BAM! The light right above him broke, pieces of glass shattered all over the floor. He jumped back and yelped. "We need to get upstairs. Now." I said. I knew something was wrong. We raced upstairs but the steel door wouldn't budge. The light above it went out to. We ducked lucky that no glass impaled us. "Run!" Kextream yelled as a weird dark shadow came racing toward us. We ran to the living room and ducked behind the couch. The shadow was gone. "What's happening? Where's Link!" I yelled as my eyes began to water. Link rushed downstairs and comforted me. "Sheik, Grandpa's gone."

Author's Note

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, what have we gotten into? And where is Grandpa Shadow?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

My heart stopped. He is 80 years old. He's blind, deaf in one ear, broken ribs, broken foot, and only one eye. He can't live by himself. Last time we left him alone, we found him outside in the rain. He was shaking. I would never forgive myself if he died. I crashed to the floor in tears. "W-what do you mean? Is he…..dead?" I said. My voice shaking. "No….he's just gone. Disappeared without leaving a trace." Link said as he helped me up to my feet. "Kex, go upstairs and find some matches or any source of light. Link, you do the same. I will to." I said as my eyes glared. "Were finding out what's happened to this house. And to Grandpa Shadow." I said as I dashed down the halls. Link darted the other way as Kextream ran upstairs. About 20 minutes later, we came back with 5 boxes of matches, 3 lighters, 4 lanterns, 1 can of lantern oil, 4 flashlights, and 3 packs of batteries. "I found the first aid kit. We should be good." Kextream said as she threw the first aid kit into her side bag. I loaded the supplies into another bag and stood up straight. "We might die tonight in our own home. But I love you guys. And we die as soldiers." I said as I hugged my crew. "We love you to." They both hugged me back, Link shedding a tear. "Come on. We have a demon to catch. I opened the door, trying to avoid the glass shards on the ground. "WAIT! I'm going with you!" Wolos called and jumped onto my head. "Me Too!" Navi called as she flew into the bag that I was carrying. "Fine, just don't get hurt." Link said as the door creaked open. We felt a cold blast as I opened the door. Kextream and I shielded our faces with our dragon like wings and Wolos and Navi did the same. (A/N I am a legend wolf which means I came from the Divine Realm. I was born as a wolf with powers unknown to human eyes. I can switch into a human to avoid human government. I was also born with dragon wings. Kextream was to, along with Navi, Wolos and many others. Link is just a regular wolf.) Link couldn't. So he just ducked his head. "I'll go first" I murmured as I slowly put one paw on the old wooden board. It gave a loud squeak that to me sounded like a warning to leave. I couldn't go back though. "Alright it's safe. Come on." I whispered. The others followed me slowly. Once we reached the bottom I pulled out the flashlight from the bag and held it in my mouth. I turned my head trying to look around. Then I dropped everything. Link whimpered, Kextream screamed. Wolos and Navi started to cry. I just stood there. For writing on the wall, in fresh sticky red blood, wrote the words "GET OUT". On the other wall was "LEAVE" I backed up, but the third wall crushed into my wings. I turned around. There in the same liquid of crimson, was "YOU CAN'T LEAVE NOW". We all backed into the corner and whimpered. Whatever was in this house, wanted us to leave. But I couldn't leave without Grandpa Shadow. And I won't.

A/N

Did you like? I hope. Feel free to comment, like, and give me a follow!


End file.
